Drunk Confessions
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Chloe brings Beca to a gay club and gets very drunk, which leads to Chloe making several confessions.


"C'mon, Beca, you need to get out once in a while!" Chloe linked her arm in the brunette's.

"I do, it's called going to classes," Beca scoffed, though her smile betrayed the annoyance she was trying to feign.

"Please go? For me?" she gave the brunette the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh... Oh, alright! Under one condition, don't you dare ditch me."

"Why would I? You're my date!" Chloe winked.

Her date? Sure, Beca could roll with that. "Yeah, okay. Let's just go so I can get this over with."

Beca was never one for going to clubs and she'd really only be completely willing to go if she were to be the DJ, but alas that hadn't yet happened for her. She figured she had nothing better to do that night anyway, and she couldn't deny that she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Chloe.

The women could clearly hear the heavy bass from the music emanate from the brick building. It was an 18+ night, so Beca had no need for a fake ID; the bouncer opened the door to let the women in, which Chloe wasted no time in doing, grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her inside.

"What do you want to drink?" Chloe grinned.

"I'm underage!" The brunette reminded the other woman with a pseudo-shocked grin.

"I know that, silly," the redhead giggled, "That's why I'm only getting you soda. Besides, one of us needs to be at least somewhat sober."

"You mean me," Beca quirked an eyebrow at her companion. "I'll have a coke. And just don't get too drunk. I don't want to have to carry you all the way back."

"Don't worry, I'll keep track of how many drinks I have," Chloe replied in a sing-song voice as she made her way over to the bar to place their orders of coke and a strawberry daiquiri.

Chloe scanned the room for Beca who wasn't where she left the brunette. That's when she noticed the other woman had migrated over to where the DJ was.

"Of course," the redhead smirked, handing Beca her drink.

"Where else did you think I'd go?" The brunette smirked leading them away so that they could hear each other better.

"Chloe!" Someone shouted approaching the pair.

"Stacie!" Chloe exclaimed, giving the taller woman a hug.

"What brings you both here? Especially you, Beca. I didn't pin you for the clubbing type. Unless... Are you two-" Stacie eyed them.

"No! No... No, we're not together," Beca quickly interjected.

Although Chloe gave an affirmative nod, she secretly wished that she and Beca were, in fact together. The redhead had always liked the other woman; since the first day she laid eyes on Beca when she and Aubrey were trying to get people to join The Bellas, she had been unexplainably drawn to the brunette.

"Really," Stacie placed her hands on her hips. "Then good job getting Beca here."

"What do you mean? I go out and do things!" Beca let out a groan. "Does everything think I just stay cooped up in my room?"

"Oh, no it's not that," the tall soprano waved her hand dismissively. "I'm surprised you don't know. Chloe brought you to a gay bar."

"You what?!" The brunette whipped around to face Chloe.

"I'm sorry! I knew if I told you where exactly we were going you'd be less likely to come with me. And I only came here because gay bars are more fun and they have the 18+ nights," the redhead explained.

"Fine, fair enough," Beca huffed, shaking her head, though not really minding.

"I think you need a refill," Stacie gestured towards Chloe's empty glass.

"Wait, what? Already? You finished that?" Beca looked down at the redhead's drink. Or rather, lack there of.

"I had a few sips while I was looking for you! Anyway, Stacie's right. I'll be back," Chloe winked, excusing herself.

"Sooo!" Stacie took this opportunity to do some probing. "How are you and Chloe?" She knew both women liked each other, and wondered why it was taking them so long to act on their feelings.

"We're fine," Beca smiled politely, taking a few swallows of her soda, "And you?" She asked, trying to skirt around the question.

"I'm fine, but we're not talking about me," Stacie brushed the other woman's question aside. "I know you and Chloe like each other," she sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beca replied, looking around for Chloe, wondering why she was taking so long.

"Becaaa!" Chloe staggered up to the pair of women.

"Oh my god, you're already drunk and we haven't even been here for more than an hour and you can't even walk straight anymore."

"I can walk!" The redhead pouted before leaning an arm on Beca's shoulder.

"Uh-huh, sure. What have you been drinking in the few minutes you've been absent?" The shorter brunette eased the martini that the other woman had returned with before wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist to keep her from falling flat on her face.

"I just had a few shots with a friend I found at the bar," Chloe drawled into Beca's ear.

"You can't hold your liquor at all, can you," Stacie smirked.

"Yes I can! I think the bartender or my friend refilled my drink when I wasn't looking, though," Chloe slurred. "Hey Beca," a sultry grin spread across her face.

"I'm going to leave you two to it then," Stacie winked.

"What? Wait, no! Stacie, don't leave me!" Beca panicked; she wasn't sure what do with the drunk redhead that was breathing heavily against her neck.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Stacie hummed, striding off into the sea of people.

"I think...Maybe we should get you back to your room," the brunette tried to lead Chloe towards the club's doors.

"Aw, but Beca, we just got here. Don't tell me you're you're already calling it quits," she purred, leaning in, leaving only a few inches between their faces.

"I'm not, but I think you need to stop drinking," the brunette said, pulling away a little. "Your breath reeks of alcohol, Chloe - you're shit-faced drunk... What are you doing now?" Beca could feel the other woman's fingers tangling in her own locks of hair.

"Nothing," the redhead grinned. "You're really beautiful, did you know that? I love your eyes," Chloe murmured, staring at Beca.

"Chloe, oh my god," Beca muttered, trying to suppress the smile that threatened to ruin her serious front. At least the other woman's face cast a shadow over her own so her blush was less obvious. Unfortunately for Beca, the redhead happened to notice anyway.

"Oooh? Are you blushing? You're adorable," Chloe placed a hand on the brunette's cheek.

"Stop it," Beca muttered, but secretly, she was enjoying it.

"You make me really happy. You make me smile and laugh and just feel... Good," Chloe smiled. "I love you, Beca."

"I... Um... Do you even know what you're saying?" Was the reply Beca finally settled with. She didn't want to say anything she'd later regret - especially if she admitted that she loved Chloe, but it turned out that Chloe was just too drunk to realize anything that was coming out of her mouth.

"I do. I know I'm drunk off my ass, but not so much that I don't know what I'm saying to you right now. I love you, Beca. When I first saw you at the activities fair, I was drawn to you instantly - I knew I needed to get to know you. And when I walked in on you in the shower, I knew I wanted you to be mine. When we sang the duet at the pool before nationals, I knew I was in love with you," Chloe confessed.

"Wow, I- I don't know what to say."

"Do you love me?"

She didn't even need to think about her response, "I do. I love you," coming instantly to her lips, resulting in a very thrilled grin from the Chloe, who kissed her softly on the lips, lingering before pulling away.


End file.
